In order to increase the effective thrust of turbojet engines, bladed fans have been added to a turbine driven shaft thereof to affect the flow of a quantity of atmospheric air through an annular bypass duct surrounding the turbojet. Hot gases exhausted from the engine core and the bypass airstream are mixed together before expulsion through a single nozzle. In order to perform the mixing function, mixers have been attached to the downstream end of a shroud of the turbine exhaust case (TEC). A swirling flow of exhaust gases from the turbine exit is conventionally deswirled by a plurality of deswirling struts located within the TEC, upstream of the mixer as shown in FIG. 8, such that the exhausted gases are substantially deswirled prior to entering the mixer in order to maximize the performance of the mixer and to promote efficient mixing with minimum pressure losses. Nevertheless, there is room for improvement of such a conventional configuration of deswirling struts and mixer.
Accordingly there is a need to provide an improved mixer.